The Soul Reapers
by iheartkiwi
Summary: A group of best friends who called themselves 'The Soul Reapers' are unbreakable and unattainable when it comes to their hearts, that is until a certain girl walked into their lives. (AU, Mature Adult Scenes, Crude Humor)
Disclaimer: Mature content. I do not own Bleach nor the cover pic. Welcome to my story.

* * *

 **The Soul Reapers**

 _"Come, gentlemen, I shall hope we drink down all unkindness."_

 _-Willam Shakespeare_

* * *

 _.Prologue._

"Aye, there is a new girl in town," Renji casually mentioned as he gave a yawn and put his feet up on the nearest coffee table. His feet were kicked off the table by another pair.

"How many times do I need to mentioned that if you gentlemen were to be gather at my home, your feet will stay off of my very expensive furniture," Byakuya growled as he dusted the dirt off of the table from the residue of Renji's shoes. "Will it kill you to use a coaster by any chance?"

"Oh don't get your panties in a knot," Grimmjow grinned as he helped picked up their beer bottles so Byakuya could place the coasters under them. "Besides, your mansion by far the biggest out of us peasants so of course we want to be here."

"Well perhaps if you gentlemen were picking up after yourselves then I would not at all mind you filthy pigs coming over and engulfing all of my food that I worked so hard on buying."

"Oh please, your family is from generations of fucking wealth. Your only job is to sign the checks for your business to pay the ones to do your job so you don't have to," Renji laughed as the others joined him.

Byakuya sighed but couldn't help but grin at his friend, "You my friend, are a piece of shit most times."

"Where is Kurosaki?" Uryu asked as he relaxed in his own chair with a book in his hand. He casually turned the pages fascinated into what he was reading.

"Probably fucking some girl in one of the many rooms our Byakins have," Grimmjow smirked with a chuckle as he tossed a small glass figurine up in the air before catching it into his hands.

"Kurosaki would never, especially after the last time I caught him in mid-act," Byakuya snarled as he grabbed the glass figurine in mid air and placing it back onto the fire place mantle. "He would not dare to defy any of my rooms again especially since he didn't know the room he was in was my fucking bedroom."

"Since Kurosaki had a chance to have sex in your bedroom can't I?" Renji laughed as he lit a cigarette that he took out earlier from his jacket. He threw the pack to Grimmjow outstretch arm who caught it with one hand and waited for a moment to throw the lighter after Grimmjow was ready for it.

Byakuya grimaced slightly at both of the memory of Ichigo and the auburn hair woman in his bed as well as his friends smoking in his home. Granted, he didn't approve of smoking in his home but he agreed that the only place they are allowed to smoke was in his study. Well he didn't technically agree, they just kept lighting cigarettes after cigarettes that he just stopped bitching as it was just so exhausting with the gentlemen.

Uryu closed the book in his lap and shifted up his glasses with his middle finger, "I thought Kurosaki called a meeting?"

"I didn't call for a meeting," Ichigo yawned as he ran his hand through his messy orange hair, appearing through the door way then holding out his hand towards Grimmjow.

"Where were you Kurosaki?" Grimmjow asked as he tossed Ichigo the pack of cigarettes and the lighter. "Fucking in any room lately?"

"I was sleeping in Kuchiki's room as a matter of fact," Ichigo grinned and winked at the long raven haired man before pulling out an unlit cigarette. "After being in his bed, I just couldn't help but notice how fucking comfortable his bed was compared to my own."

"If I have to burn another pair of expensive and high quality sheets…" Byakuya warned as he took a step towards the orange hair.

Ichigo held up his hands in pretend defeat, "It's not my fault my naked ass feels so nice in your sheets."

Byakuya lunged forward as Ichigo twisted away from him laughing, almost stumbling on his own feet. Byakuya was swift and swiped his foot out to trip Ichigo forward and almost crashing into Uryu.

"Gentlemen, as much as I find you killing each other amusing I would like to get this meeting over with," Uryu sighed as he stood up with Ichigo near his feet and maneuvered around him to return the book back onto the shelf.

Ichigo stayed on the floor sitting up, propping his arms on his legs and finally lighting a cigarette for himself, "Yeah who called for a meeting anyways?"

Renji pulled his long red hair up into a pony with the cigarette dangling out of his mouth before he crossed his muscular arms in front of him, "Did you gentlemen not first hear me? There is a new girl in the city." He grinned largely as he rubbed his hands together.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "We are doing that again? Mind you that I couldn't get the last bitch out of my bed for weeks as she kept coming back to me. Count me out this time Abarai."

"As much as I refrain you from using the term 'bitch' in my presence, I agree. It is far too much work trying to woo a girl into my bed, count me out as well," Byakua agreed as he tossed in ash tray towards Grimmjow.

Grimmjow smirked, "It's because you have the least game out of all of us with your whole manners and uptightness. I swear you are tighter than a girl's pussy and I though Ishida would be the uptight one." He laughed at Byakuya's scowl.

"I am not interested either as The Soul Reapers have a certain image to pertain. I don't want every single person in the city think we are a group of men whoring women," Uryu commented as he leaned back against the book shelf and crossing his arms.

"What are you gentlemen talking about! It's a lot of fun trying to compete to see who can get the new girl into bed first," Renji pouted as he put out his cigarette in the ash tray next to Grimmjow. "Kurosaki, can you just tell these fools how much your cock wants to play?"

Ichigo shrugged, "My cock says I need a time out." He smirked and let out a chuckle as he watched the two uptight men roll their eyes while the others sniggered.

"Fine, I met her already and she is a total babe but a complete challenge. The last girl was easy to get into her pants and honestly Grimmjow, you weren't the only one in her pants," Renji grinned mischievously.

The Soul Reapers, that was what the group of friends called themselves. They established their group when they were studying in college for fun as they were the most popular and attractive men in the entire city. Ichigo was the one who picked the name for them as a joke but soon to be the name that everyone knew about. They were the group of guys that every woman wanted to date and every man wanted to be a part of. Really, they were just a group of best friends that annoy the shit out of each other but at the end of the day they are still the best of friends.

Byakuya was the wealthy one of the group and the most well mannered even with Uryu a close second. He came from generations of wealth as well as having a highly prestigious family name. Byakuya has no problems sleeping with any women that he wanted but he was rather meticulous when it comes to 'the one'. His friends have an idea of who 'the one' is but they never pester him about it, instead they just annoy the hell out of him in other ways. Byakuya insist he hasn't found 'the one' but they assume is was the girl he keeps going back to sleep with every now in then when she was in town.

Renji was the class act. He was always the one who liked a lot of attention or tried to come up with stupid things to do as a group like 'the first one to fuck the new girl in the city'. The other guys felt they were getting a bit too mature to participate in games such as but they humor the red head. To Renji, the group of friends were his brothers. Actually they all feel like that towards each other. The only thing was that Renji was an orphan and grew alone unlike the rest. When Renji found a group he could be part of and not be kicked out like before, he has never felt more at home. A peace if you will with the Soul Reapers.

Uryu was the sophisticated and intelligent one of the group. He was one of the reasons why the Soul Reapers even graduated with a degree from their University as he kept them focused. One of the few they could easily depend on to get out of a tight situation when it comes to anything. He was never focused on girls but to be frankly the other Reapers have an idea why. Uryu was gay. Although, he never formally opened up to them about his sexuality, the other Reapers did not want to push him as the subject was sensitive. They were so exceptional at being oblivious that Uryu has no idea that they even know truly about him. What the other Reapers truly didn't know about him was the fact that Uryu was in love with one of them.

Grimmjow was the cold heart throb as his emotions were always well disguised. He never displayed any emotions only when he was within the Reapers. The others always wonder how he gets so many girls into his pants when he seems so emotionlessly cold towards them. Uryu commented that it was due to his good looks and his bad boy attitude. Even though Grimm may seem like the coldest of the group, he was actually one of the best friend a guy could have. Any girl would be lucky to have him by their side but unfortunately for them, he wasn't ready to settle down.

The leader, Kurosaki Ichigo. He was the one who ties the group all together and actually created them. Aside from Uryu, Ichigo was the one who slept with the least amount of girls. Even less than Byakuya. Ichigo was rather hard to snag and the day Byakuya caught Ichigo in bed with a girl was a fluke as they were shit faced that day. His persona was sexy and cool, the one that every girl wanted the most but equally are satisfied with any other the others as they know Ichigo was unattainable. The main quality that the other Reapers liked most about him was he was trust worthy and loyal. Brothers to the end.

The Soul Reapers were unbreakable as their bond was strong as ever. No one may enter and no one may leave as they say. Really it's just a bunch of best friends having a good time and hold these pointless 'meetings' whenever one is bored or needed a friend. Whenever one is going through a difficult time in life they would call a meeting and one look on the man's face they know not to ask why. They would pull out the finest liquor from Byakuya's cabinet and drink to their heart's content.

What they didn't know however was how they fell in love with a certain raven hair girl.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _This story I had typed up a while back and noticed it will delete itself soon. Just an idea for now and will have to work on the development later. Enjoy this prologue and let me know your thoughts loves. xoxoxo-jae_


End file.
